prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
June 15, 2010 NXT results
The June 15, 2010 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the RBC Center in Raleigh, North Carolina. Summary Tensions were high during the second week of season two of WWE NXT after last week's surprising initiation in which the season two WWE Pros sent a loud and clear message to their NXT Rookies by tossing them out of the ring to quell any possible rebellion. This week, WWE Pro MVP explained to the NXT Rookies that they're paying for the transgressions of their season one predecessors, who have been wreaking havoc on Raw for the last two weeks. The Ballin’ Superstar said the season two NXT Rookies must work hard, pay their dues and respect and cherish the opportunity given to them on WWE NXT and the WWE Pros will rightfully teach them. In a sign of solidarity, the WWE Pros and the NXT Rookies shook hands before week two's matches began. The NXT Rookies must make a strong impression on the WWE Pros and the WWE Universe. The first Pros’ Poll and WWE Universe Poll on WWE.com are just two weeks away, and the first elimination is only five weeks away. The WWE Pros and the WWE Universe will split the vote 50/50 to determine who will be the first NXT Rookie eliminated and who will be WWE's next breakout star! The brash and confident Alex Riley saw his first in-ring action against fellow NXT Rookie, the fearless and skilled Kaval. Despite a strong effort by Kaval, whose WWE Pros – “co-Women’s Champions” Lay-Cool – offered their amusing commentary during the match, the self-proclaimed “rare breed” Riley pinned his competitor. Riley admirably pulled off the win without the presence of his WWE Pro, The Miz, who was in Los Angeles celebrating his United States Championship victory. Several WWE Pros offered their first impressions of Riley and Kaval. Lay-Cool applauded Kaval's first match and promised it won't be long before he'll be “flawless” under their guidance. John Morrison said both NXT Rookies did a very good job of making an impression. And instead of offering his opinions on the NXT Rookies in the match, Zack Ryder must have been busy checking out WWE NXT's new ring announcer, Jamie Keyes: “That new ring announcer chick, she’s pretty hot. Call me,” The Long Island Loudmouth said. Third-generation competitor NXT Rookie Michael McGillicutty has a lot of lineage to live up to. As the grandson of WWE Legend Larry “The Axe” Hennig and son of former Intercontinental Champion Mr. Perfect, McGillicutty must quickly make an impact on the WWE Pros and the WWE Universe – an accomplishment he achieved during week two of competition. He kicked off his first match by boldly tagging himself in to face the daunting Mark Henry. Then, with the help of his WWE Pro, Intercontinental Champion Kofi Kingston, McGillicutty earned victory when he pinned the competitive Lucky Cannon. McGillicutty left a strong first impression, as his WWE Pro, Kingston, called him a “man on a mission” who “took a step in the right direction.” Despite their loss, Henry said his NXT Rookie, Cannon, “has a lot of potential.” But not all of the WWE Pros agreed. Cody Rhodes berated Cannon, calling him a loser. “You’re all style and no substance,” Rhodes said. Then, Henry challenged Rhodes to face Cannon one-on-one. A cocky Rhodes accepted the match for next week, then shockingly took a cheap shot at NXT announcer Matt Striker, knocking him off the stage! The WWE Pros offered the NXT Rookies a chance to rekindle their relationships after last week's surprising initiation. Several NXT Rookies finally saw in-ring action, leaving lasting impressions on the WWE Pros and the WWE Universe as the next set of polls are just two weeks away. Results *Alex Riley defeated Kaval (8:30) *Kofi Kingston & Michael McGillicutty defeated Lucky Cannon & Mark Henry (11:55) Commentators *Josh Mathews *Michael Cole Ring Announcer *Jamie Keyes Image gallery File:June_15,_2010_NXT_results1.jpg | WWE Pro Cody Rhodes berated Lucky Cannon after his match. He accepted the challenge to face the NXT Rookie on next week's show. NXT 6-15-10 1.jpg NXT 6-15-10 2.jpg NXT 6-15-10 3.jpg NXT 6-15-10 4.jpg NXT 6-15-10 5.jpg External links * WWE NXT #2.02 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #17 on WWE Network Category:2010 television events